


Feral Prayers

by Yourlocalmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Byleth, Church Sex, Creampie, F/F, Feral Behavior, Taming the Beast, Trans Marianne von Edmund, feral marianne, i think this might be in the breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalmuffin/pseuds/Yourlocalmuffin
Summary: Marianne is acting in a strange way, so Byleth goes to investigate.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Feral Prayers

Byleth was observing her former students, now companions, as she was showing the plans for the next battle. Everyone looked engrossed in the conversation, agreeing and complementing Byleth’s plans for the next move. Victory was in sight, and they wouldn’t let it forget it was her that brought freedom from the Empire’s clutches. 

One person, though, wasn’t engaged in the battle plans. Yet, Byleth couldn’t keep her focus off of her. 

Marianne seemed a bit distant, well, more distant than usual. She would look the other way of the conversation to stare at the wall, but was immediately alert when someone would drop a pen or cough. Her eyes had once again gotten eye shadows, as if she had relapsed back from five years ago. Not only that, it became clear her eyes were bloodshot. She looked like she hadn’t slept the entire week.

Byleth once walked near Marianne, and she swore she heard Marianne let out a small growl. Byleth recoiled back to her usual spot, continuing her lecture as if nothing happened. By Saturday, Marianne had bared her teeth and snapped a pencil in half with her bare hand when Felix had thrown an insult at Hilda. 

Byleth was laying on the bed, her mind wandering to the past week. Concern and curiosity flooded her mind as she sat up. Though she was no longer a student, she knew she had to check on Marianne. What had provoked her to get so agitated in such a short time? Marianne was usually the peaceful type that wouldn’t even remotely snap a pencil in half in objection. 

She heard a rustle at her door as Byleth stood up and crept to the source of the noise with a bit of hesitation, pressing her ear against the door, waiting for follow up. Pausing for a moment, she creaked the door open to find no one waiting for her, but she did notice a figure walking towards the cathedral. 

Byleth would check on Marianne later. What if this figure was a threat to the monastery? She grabbed the sword of the creator from her table and began to follow along, making sure she wasn’t spotted. She still couldn’t see the figure clearly as they approached the temple. 

Byleth knew she had to be careful. There was nowhere to take cover by this point, and she wasn’t sure how powerful the figure actually was going to be. The figure opened the cathedral door and dove in. 

Byleth quickly ducked behind the pews as she observed the figure going to the statue of the goddess. The figure stood in the moonlight, and it became apparent who it was. 

Marianne’s hair was down, her back slightly slouched due to exhaustion. She was panting heavily, looking up at the statue. Byleth realized that Marianne wasn’t wearing clothes. Though Byleth did not mind the beautiful view of Marianne’s figure, she knew this wasn’t normal for her. Marianne would never leave her room without most of her body being clothed. 

So...why was she nude tonight?

Byleth creeped closer, trying to not make a sound. 

Marianne bent her head to pray. “G-god-goddess.” Her voice was raspy as she begged. “F-Free me fr-from my sin.” 

Byleth’s head tilted in confusion. She had thought Marianne had been seeing someone to help with her suicidal ideation and her disfigured image of her being a demon. In fairness, Byleth knew it was a process to recover, but Byleth felt like she needed to help. It was her job as the leader of the army.

But something in her bones was telling her to stay her distance. 

Marianne growled again. Byleth crept back in the shadows as she continued to easedrop on Marianne’s prayer, expecting another plea, but she only heard a soft muttering. 

“I need...re...release…” Marianne’s voice cracked. “I...I beg for forgiveness.”

Byleth’s eyebrow raised as Marianne released her hands from her prayer and looked up, her body shaking. Byleth finally noticed what was so strange about her. Her crest was more prominent than usual. It almost illuminated on her shoulder blade. 

The crest of the demon. Though she never agreed with the whispers Marianne was associated with a demon by any means, she could see why people would be terrified. The crest was intense, almost as if it was a terrible burn mark engraved on her skin. 

“Professor?” She heard Marianne’s voice crack. “Is that you?” 

Byleth looked up at Marianne’s bloodshot eyes, her breath heavy. Her posture was steady as a statue. Marianne looked down at Byleth, almost in judgment. No, not quite that.

Almost like prey. 

“Hello, Marianne. I...was just making sure you were alright.”

Marianne took a deep breath, then nodded, looking past Byleth, “In a way.” 

“What do you mean?”

“My...crest. Sometimes, I need...to release. Have control.” Marianne looked away, almost ashamed, but barely composed. It didn’t change her pose from being so intimidating.

Byleth didn’t quite understand, but took a deep breath as Marianne moved forward. Byleth didn’t want to scare Marianne, so she didn’t move as Marianne got closer. She knelt down, gently grabbing Byleth’s face. 

“I need...release.”

Byleth looked straight in Marianne’s eyes as she finally put two and two together. How was such a shy woman suddenly so...demanding? Marianne grabbed Byleth’s shoulder, “Pl-please.”  
Byleth didn’t know what to say, but she felt herself getting hot, possibly from the tension of the situation, but it was more likely she saw Marianne’s hunger and desire in her eyes and posture, and Byleth felt herself wanting the exact same thing.

Release. 

She wanted to be taken by desire, hoping that all her tension would be gone. She had so much on her mind, with the expectation of others looming above her as the war was coming to its predicted conclusion of victory. 

“Do you think it’ll help you?” Byleth whispered, staring intently at Marianne’s now twitching erection. She felt herself becoming wet, the idea of Marianne’s dick inside of her, slamming against her cervix. She gulped, hoping Marianne would say yes. 

Marianne responded shoving Byleth down on the ground, hovering above her. Byleth felt her breath be taken away as Marianne deeply kissed her, pining down Byleth’s shoulders to the ground. 

Byleth swore that Marianne was a physically weak person, but the grip was tighter than Byleth expected. She felt a soft bite with Marianne’s teeth as Byleth found herself almost frozen in shock, but it made Byleth part a small moan from her small mouth. 

Marianne pressed her tongue in Byleth’s mouth forcefully as Byleth moaned. She felt Marianne grasp her breast, squeezing tightly, Byleth moaning in the kiss. Marianne pulled away from the kiss, Byleth whimpering in protest.

“Oh, do you need something in your mouth, Professor?” Marianne grabbed Byleth’s face, “I got just the thing.” 

Marianne crawled to Byleth’s shoulders and hovered her member over Byleth’s mouth. Byleth gulped as she gently parted her lips, almost as if she had done this before. She felt Marianne’s tip slide past her lips. 

Marianne let out a soft sigh as she gently thrust her hips forward as Byleth let out a muffled groan. Byleth quickly became accustomed to the taste of skin as the gentle thrusts quickly became more aggressive and repetitive, barely leaving room for Byleth to breathe. Marianne’s groans and growling became more intense as her thrusting became more rampant. 

“So good,” Marianne growled as she moved her hips deeper. 

Byleth was just trying not to choke. However, she did feel herself becoming aroused as Marianne grunted, pulling Byleth’s hair.

Byleth heard a deep groan as she opened her eyes, feeling a thick, warm substance down her throat. She felt Marianne pull out of her throat as Byleth coughed some of the extra cum out of her mouth as she looked up. Marianne looked down at her in indifference. 

Byleth wiped the cum on her hand as Marianne muttered something to herself, but her hands did start to wander around Byleth’s breasts as she felt Marianne tug at the cloth covering them. Byleth felt a rip on her clothes, realizing her breasts were now exposed. She whimpered as the cold air made her nipples hard.

Byleth was not used to being thrown to the side as if she was a simple whore. So many people respected her, nay, worshipped her for being the reincarnation of the goddess. She was in awe that she felt aroused by the way Marianne was treating her. 

“Turn over.” Marianne’s soft voice had a strange commanding tone. One Byleth loved. Without question or objection, Byleth rolled over onto her stomach as she felt Marianne’s hands fumble with her shorts. 

“I can take them o-”

She felt Marianne’s surprisingly strong hands grip her ass and rip her shorts. Byleth gasped at the sudden exposure as Marianne put two fingers on her clit. Byleth let out a soft moan as Marianne’s fingers gently rubbed against her entrance. 

“That should do.” Marianne rasped as she climbed over Byleth. “Raise your hips up.”

Byleth obliged as she felt Marianne’s erection press into her. She clenched her teeth at the sudden pressure inside of her. She sighed as Marianne adjusted herself and began to thrust inside her slowly.

Byleth found herself gasping for air for the first minute, trying to gain her composure. She felt Marianne hover above her, then she felt Marianne’s hand yank Byleth’s hair. Byleth’s eyes widened as she moaned and bucked her hips, matching Marianne’s rising pace. She felt Marianne go faster, to the pace she only wanted. 

Byleth realized she couldn’t keep up after a few moments, and let Marianne take full control as she was taken over. She was moaning desperately as she realized she wanted to clench onto something for support. Byleth was running out of energy as Marianne’s member tightened inside of her. Marianne groaned as she bucked her hips further in. 

“Wait-” Byleth groaned as she felt cum hit her cervix, a shrill noise coming out of her mouth as her body released all the pressure she had on Marianne’s member and crotch. Marianne kept thrusting a bit as she rode her orgasm in Byleth. 

Byleth panted as she felt her body collapse on the chapel’s cool floor as Marianne pulled out. Her body was hot from the friction and shaking from the intensity of Marianne’s thrusting and her own uneven orgasm. She whined a bit as she felt some of Marianne’s cum leak out of her. 

She needed more. Byleth looked up at Marianne, who was staring at her wide eyed, pondering on her next move. Marianne looked down intently.

“I...need more.” Marianne muttered, “N..not in front of the goddess.” 

She grasped Byleth’s shoulders with inhumane strength and carried a limp Byleth, without so much as an objection from the goddess incarnate, over her shoulder, out of the chapel and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for someone on Twitter so I could practice my NSFW works. I really hope you all liked it.


End file.
